La Renta y sus Consecuencias
by SumireCB
Summary: Gray le propone a Lucy ir a una misión para poder pagar su renta, pero la chica se niega, haciendo que el mago de hielo entre en pánico por la paliza que Erza podría darle al saber la respuesta de la chica. Gray dice que hará cualquier cosa por ella, y por la mente de la rubia se pasea una extraña idea... Pero, esperen, ¿Por qué Gajeel quiere caerle a golpes a Gray? /GaLe & GrayLu


_**La Renta y sus Consecuencias**_

Lucy se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas del gremio, pensando, hasta que fue interrumpida abruptamente por el chico de hielo.

-¡Oe, Lucy! -dijo este sentándose a su lado-. Natsu y Erza andan como locos buscándote -Lucy lo miró extrañada.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó algo confundida.

-Pues para que vayamos a una misión, pagan 500.000 jewels y es una bobada, buscar un libro con un nombre raro y ya. ¿No te parece que es una ganga? -preguntó algo emocionado.

Lucy lo pensó, parecía un trabajo fácil, pero sus experiencias le dejaban claro que todo lo fácil resultaba difícil, así era en Fairy Tail.

Lucy miró a Gray, quien al parecer se había quitado la camisa mientras ella pensaba. Suspiró y un casi imperceptible sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas, aún no se acostumbraba a la costumbre de desnudarse inconscientemente que tenía el chico.

-Gray -El susodicho miró a la rubia esperando una respuesta a su pregunta anterior-. Tu ropa.

-¡Joder, dónde estará! -Se levantó de un salto mirando frenéticamente hacia todos lados buscando su camisa.

-Oye, pedazo de imbécil -resonó la voz de Gajeel en la mesa de atrás, la espalda de Lucy fue recorrida por un escalofrío, al igual que la de Gray, quien se volteó lentamente hacia el dragón de hierro y lo observó-. Te partiré en dos, hielito.

Lucy se volteó ante la amenaza y observó al pelinegro, supo el por qué de su molestia cuando vio la camisa de Gray sobre su cabeza. Pudo deducir que el mago del hielo se había quitado y tirado inconscientemente la camisa, y ésta había ido a parar a la cabeza de Gajeel.

Gajeel estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Gray, y este parecía no tener muchas ganas de evitar la pelea, pero en un momento, una voz se alzó por el gremio.

-¡GAJEEL, NO TE ATREVAS A PELEAR CON GRAY! -Todas las miradas se posaron sobre la persona que estaba sentada junto a Gajeel. Nada más y nada menos que la dulce y tierna Levy, la misma que acaba de gritar como Erza deteniendo una de las tantas batallas de Natsu y Gray.

Todos en el gremio se quedaron sin habla, Gajeel miró a Levy, quien le observaba con el ceño fruncido y evidente molestia, luego miró a Gray, quien le observaba expectante.

Gajeel gruñó y se quitó la camisa de su cabeza, arrojándosela a su dueño y sentándose de nuevo en su lugar, junto a una sonriente peliazul quien le mostraba algo de uno de sus tantos libros.

Otra sorpresa se llevaron todos en el gremio, quien diría que la pequeña peliazul había domado de aquella manera al dragón de hierro.

Gray tomó su camisa y se la colocó, volviéndose a sentar al lado de la rubia y apoyando su barbilla en su mano izquierda, se había quedado con las ganas de luchar.

-Tsk, amanerado de mierda -soltó en un gruñido Gray, a lo que Lucy sonrió.

-A mí me pareció muy amable y considerado de su parte el decidir seguir charlando tranquilamente con Levy a pelear contigo y destruir medio gremio. Además... -Observó al pelinegro y a Levy de reojo, ambos estaban riendo y la peliazul estaba algo sonrojada-. Estoy segura que ese par se trae algo.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Gray parecía estar pensando en el algo y Lucy no quiso interrumpir.

-Entonces, vendrás a la misión, ¿no? -preguntó a Lucy. Esta lo observó y suspiró desalienta.

-No puedo, debo pagar el alquiler de mi casa, y si no quiero dormir en la calle lo más factible será tomar una misión simple yo sola -Gray la miró sin entender.

-Pero si la recompensa son 500.000 jewels, ¿qué no alcanza? -preguntó confundido.

-¡Y hasta sobra! -la rubia suspiró-. El problema es que ustedes tres tienen tendencia a destruirlo todo, así que las ganancia siempre se van a los fondos para poder restaurar las ciudades.

Gray hizo una mueca con la boca, mierda era verdad.

-Vale, creo que lo comprendo, pero... -Lucy lo miró a los ojos-. ¿Cómo se lo explico al descerebrado y a Erza? -preguntó un poco asustado, sobre todo por la reacción que podría tener la peliroja.

-Problema tuyo -soltó la rubia despreocupada.

-¡Oe, Lucy! -gritó-. ¡No puedes hacerme eso, las palizas de Erza son brutales! -dijo mientras recordaba una de sus peleas con Erza, había pasado dos días sin siquiera poder levantarse de cama-. Si quieres te pago yo la renta del alquiler, ¡pero ven con nosotros!

Lucy se rió, Gray se veía alarmado y eso hacía que se viera cómico.

-No, Gray -dijo aún con algo de risa-. No puedo dejar que pagues mi alquiler, prefiero hacer una misión yo sola a que...

-¡Pero, Lucy! -dijo Gray interrumpiéndola.

-No -dijo la rubia cortante.

-¡Te ayudaré a pagar tu alquiler cuando volvamos! ¡De cualquier manera!

Lucy lo miró sorprendida, ¿Tanto miedo le tenía Gray a Erza como para rebajarse a rogarle que los acompañara? Vaya sorpresas se llevaba en su día a día en Fairy Tail.

Observó a Gray, recordando que hace unos momentos lo había visto sin camisa, eso hizo que una idea se paseara por su mente y una sonrisa macabra se dibuja en sus labios.

Gray, observó el gesto de la chica, preguntándose en qué estaría pensando la rubia. Tal vez alguna escena guarra de ella y Natsu se había pasado por su mente. ¡Bah! Qué iba a saber él.

-Gray, ¿dijiste qué harías cualquier cosa para ayudarme a pagar mi alquiler, cierto? -preguntó Lucy sin borrar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

-Sí... -Gray la observó dudoso, preguntándose en podía qué estaría pensando su compañera.

-Pues bien, creo que ya sé cómo podrías hacerlo...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues... -La observó inseguro-. ¿Cómo?

La sonrisa de Lucy se ensanchó.

-Podemos pasearnos por la calles de Magnolia, mientras tú vas en ropa interior obsequiándote a cuanta chica te quiera a cambio de dinero... -Gray se acojonó al escuchar aquello, pero fue incapaz de hablar al quedarse literalmente de hielo-. ¡Será como una recreación del tacto y de la vista! -dijo juntando sus manos observando sonriente al peli negro.

Gray no podía creer lo que la rubia había dicho, eso no era para nada lo que tenía en mente, pensaba en tomar una misión fácil y bien pagada sólo para ellos dos al regresar... Era eso o que él y ella hicieran cosas guarras a cambio de que él le pagara el alquiler... ¡Vamos! ¡QUÉ HASTA EL IDIOTA DE NATSU NOTABA QUE LUCY ESTABA MÁS BUENA QUE...! Mejor se lo reservaba.

-¿¡Pero qué clase de cara de pillo sin vergüenza me has visto!? -preguntó exaltado hacia la rubia, quien sólo lo observaba sonriendo pícara.

-¡Ah, pues ni que te hiciera problema el ir dejándote manosear por allí y por allá! -Los colores se lo subieron a la cara al mago de hielo. ¡¿Pero en qué estaba pensando Lucy, hombre?! De seguro Mirajane le había puesto alguna especia rara en la comida...-. ¡Eso no es nada para una persona que va desnudándose por la vida como si nada! -gritó la rubia, captando la atención de unas pocas personas.

-¡PERO NO ES LO MISMO, LUCY! -gritó Gray totalmente desconcertado, levantándose de la silla y apoyando sus manos en la mesa, ¿¡en qué momento había pasado de hablar sobre una misión a terminar discutiendo por no querer dejarse manosear en plena calle!?

De un momento a otro un libro se estrelló contra su cabeza, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al piso.

-¡Cierra el pico, tipo frío! -gritó Gajeel con ganas de matar a Gray, aparte de lanzarle su camisa se ponía a gritar como loco sin dejarle escuchar lo que su linda Levy le decía-. ¡Deja que te agarre, pedazo de...!

-¡GAJEEL! -Le gritó Levy riñéndolo y mándalo a sentarse con la mirada.

El dragón de hierro gruñó, y murmurando unas cuantas groserías se sentó de nuevo junto a la peliazul.

Gray como pudo se sentó de nuevo junto a Lucy, quien aún tenía esa sonrisita macabra en su rostro y de un momento a otro dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

-¿¡Y por qué no eres tú la que va exhibiéndose por la calle en vez de yo, eh!? -preguntó con cierto enfado, tal vez si se tratara de Natsu ya se estarían moliendo a golpes.

-¡Pues porque yo tengo modales y soy una mujer recatada! -dijo observando sus uñas con un falso interés y una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

-¡Y un coño! ¡Yo también soy una persona recatada! -Alardeó colocándose de pie y cruzándose de brazos, con un semblante egocéntrico.

-¿Ah, sí? -Lucy lo miró de reojo-. Pues si es así, dime, ¿dónde están tus pantalones, Gray? -preguntó de nuevo con aquella sonrisa de lado, esta situación se estaba tornando divertida.

Gray miró hacia sus piernas, observando sólo sus boxers.

-¡A la mierda! -Pegó un brinco mirando a todos lados en busca de sus pantalones-. ¡No otra vez!

Y un rugido se oyó a sus espaldas.

-¡Ahora si te vas a enterar, sabandija congelada! -Y Gray se volteó lentamente, observando a Gajeel con sus pantalones en la cabeza, a la vez que tronaba sus dedos, miró a Lucy de reojo, y esta observa la escena divertida-. ¡Te voy a moler a palos, hielitos! -gruñó el gran dragón de hierro con el ceño totalmente fruncido por la ira.

Tragó grueso, no sabía por qué, pero tenía la ligera impresión de que esta vez Levy no los detendría.

* * *

Pues qué decir, este pequeño One Shot se me ocurrió como a las 2 am xD Así que eso conlleva a que no sea muy... normal.

Se podría decir que también contiene un poco de GaLe, una pareja muy tierna, a mi parecer x3

¡Hala! Pues nada, esperemos que nuestro Gajeel deje en una pieza a Gray xD

Y que a ustedes les guste, por supuesto ;D


End file.
